What a Mess We're In
by P-Artsypants
Summary: Ladybug has a lot on her mind, and when Chat Noir bugs her enough, she tells him she's going to confess to her Crush, Adrien Agreste. Chat's reaction is not what she's expecting.


"Did you ever think that Adrien never considered you an option, because you never made yourself available as one?" Alya had said that before school started, and it had been eating Marinette up since then. It had hurt, the bluntness, the absolute truth, but she was right. Adrien most likely never realized she had feelings at all. She would have to tell him, eventually, if they ever wanted their fairy tale ending. Perhaps he wouldn't accept her feelings right away either.

But what was she afraid of? Making things awkward between them? Things were already awkward! She was always a stuttering mess. Never mind the _couscous episode._ At this point in the two years they had known each other, it was likely that Adrien thought she was stupid or insane. He was just too nice of a person to comment. In fact, if she did confess, and he did turn her down, it would be in the most gentle, painfully kind way. That's just the kind of person he was.

And if he did turn her down, she could get to work getting over him.

"Wow, you must be _deep_ in thought! I've said at least three amazing jokes and not even a giggle!" Chat Noir snickered next to her.

"Or it could simply be that your jokes aren't funny," she smirked back.

"You're as cruel as you are beautiful."

"Oh stop." She stuck her tongue out.

"But really, Bugaboo, what's on your mind? Can I pick your brain?" He wiggled his fingers, flexing his claws.

"Oh…I don't know if you want to know, actually." She blanched. She always hesitated when bringing up her feelings for another boy in front of Chat. It just wasn't fair to him.

He brought his legs up, resting his arms on them, studying her intensely. "Well, if something's bothering you, I want to know of course. It's not often that my lady is unfocused."

"It might hurt."

"I'm made of tough stuff. Go on, tell me about your mother."

She scoffed. "What, are you a therapist in your other life?"

"Not hardly. But I visit one often enough. Now speak, woman."

She decidedly ignored the comment about the therapist and begrudgingly answered. "I've been thinking about confessing to my crush."

His deflation was palpable. "Oh." Then he recovered, "and?"

"I'm just…scared? I mean, we're friends, but I'm such a mess around him, I'm scared I've ruined any chance of getting closer to him because of it. I just…I have a feeling he's going to say no."

"At the risk of sounding insensitive, if you know the outcome, then why are you…I don't know, still trying for him?" He winced.

It did sound a little insensitive, but she had similar thoughts. "Well, my friend mentioned that maybe he wouldn't consider me an option unless I made myself available. So…I'm thinking of confessing, and just seeing where it goes from there. He may not reciprocate my feelings, but he may want to try to know me better." She blushed slightly as she looked over the sweet city she loved. "He's kind and considerate, so I know he'd turn me down gently."

"That's good. But if he says anything rude or mean, you come find me, and I'll knock his block off."

She genuinely laughed. "Alright, it's a deal." She hummed, leaning back on her arms. "I'm surprised you're so calm. I know this must suck to hear…"

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you're moving forward. You just have to tell me how it goes, so I know what to do."

He glanced at him, narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you two start dating, then I can peacefully try to move on and get over you…and if it doesn't work out, I know I can try harder to get you to fall for me instead."

She shoved him playfully, "you selfish little imp."

"Sad to say…" he chuckled slightly before falling quiet. "Can I know who? Is it someone I know? I mean…if it endangers your identity, I understand…"

"Honestly, I don't think telling you would incriminate me…he's pretty famous, actually."

"Oh, a celebrity crush?"

"Well…" she blushed. "He's my friend first…it's Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

Before that moment, she would have called his expression resigned, a little sad, but naturally how he looked when 'the other boy' was brought up. But after she revealed who she was feeling for, his face contorted in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me. _Him?_ Mr. Perfection?"

Ladybug bristled. "Why so hostile all of a sudden?"

"It could have been any other guy. Any other fricken dude in this city, but you like _that_?"

"What do you mean by 'that'? What's wrong with Adrien?"

"There's nothing wrong with him! That's the whole thing! He literally doesn't have a single flaw!"

"Oh now I see, feeling inadequate?" She smirked.

That was most definitely not the right thing to say, as he _snarled_ at her. "I am _not_ anything less than he is!"

"Whoa Chat…I've never seen you so jealous before…"

"Jealous!? I'm not jealous!" He laughed, incredulously, "I _hate_ him. And I hate the fact that you fell for his lies!"

"Lies?" She scooted away from Chat, actually afraid of her partner for once.

Tears sprang to his eyes. "He's not real, Ladybug! Everything about him is false! You don't know anything about him! I bet you just like him for his looks or his money—!"

The slap was deserved, and much needed. The anger that had violently taken him began to subside, as he faced the aftermath of his explosion.

She glared at him, unable to speak, as tears gathered around the edge of her mask.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know..."

Ladybug found her voice. "Chat, you're my best friend, and I love you, but you will not talk about Adrien like that! Yes, I know that the person he's appears to be isn't what he's really like!"

Chat's shoulders began to relax, but he coiled in on himself, feeling ashamed. "You do?"

"Of course! He's a celebrity! And I've met M. Agreste, he's a very particular man. The Agreste's are in the limelight, so it's obvious that Adrien puts up a wall."

So it was obvious then? No one else seemed to comment on it. Or try to help.

"And I'm not just one of his rabid fangirls." She stated, harshly, poking his chest. "I thought he was a jerk when I first met him, but it was because he was in the company of Chloe Bourgeois."

So she knew him? Outside of the mask?

"I thought, model, rich, spoiled…he'd be a brat like her. But he's not. He's the nicest boy I know." She sighed, looking away from him. "Most of the time, he is this very reserved, polite _servant_ that seems happy and nice. But I can tell he fakes it. There are times when he gets so happy that he laughs loudly, and he gets excited about music or movies…then he quickly steels himself back into that picture perfect image. The Adrien that peeks around the edges when no one is looking. That's the boy I fell in love with, and that's the boy I want to know more about. I think if he has someone to love him…he'll come out more often."

She glanced back at him, and her mouth dropped in shock to find him _sobbing_.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out between tears. "I'm sorry for yelling…I didn't know…"

"Hey, hey…it's okay. I understand…you really care about me, and to find out I was rebuffing you for a celebrity must of hurt, I get it."

But she didn't. Not really. "No…I just…ugh, I can't explain this. It's totally stupid and unfair."

"Why do you hate him so much? Even as a celebrity, he's very nice…"

"I don't hate him." He admitted. "I just hate…how everyone else loves him."

Ladybug was not able to understand what he was trying to say. Hated that people loved him?

Gently, she rubbed the back of his head. "I told you it would hurt."

He gave a watery laugh. "I should have listened." He wiped his face with his wrist. "When are you going to confess?"

"I…don't know."

"You should plan it. That way you won't chicken out."

She groaned. He knew her too well. "Oh, so now you want me to confess?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why?"

"Because you're what he needs."

She smirked. "And yet, we're back to the beginning. What if he says no, that he has feeling for someone else?"

"Please, My Lady. Tell him…for me?"

She shut her eyes, furrowing her brow, and summoning her courage. Once she made this promise to Chat, there was no going back. "Tomorrow, during lunch. I'll find him, and I'll tell him."

He smiled, a real genuine smile. "Good."

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow night? I'll tell you how it goes?"

He smirked at her. "Yeah. Sounds good."

—

At school the next day, Adrien was on high alert. His Ladybug, his sweet, wonderful Ladybug was going to confess her love for him.

After she had slapped him yesterday.

But how was he going to tell her who he was? It wouldn't be fair to just say "oh hey, by the way I'm Chat Noir mwah mwah mwah." He'd have to give her a hint. A clever hint.

As the classes went on, Adrien found his concentration waning and his anxiety growing. He was finally going to meet his lady.

The lunch bell rang and his heart started beating so hard, his pulse was all he could hear. He was going to throw up. He was going to pass out. He was going to throw up and pass out in his own vomit and Ladybug would never love him.

Taking several deep breaths, Adrien made his way down to the front entrance. His driver would not be picking him up today, since he had asked to stay at school. But it was the obvious place to find him.

A bit too obvious, unfortunately.

A group of girls ran at him the moment he was outside the gate. Each of them speaking over each other.

"Adrien I love you!"

"No I love you!"

"I love you the most!"

"Let me have your babies!"

His eyes darted over their faces as they spoke, his attention pulled in so many directions. He didn't know any of them.

And they didn't know him. It almost made him want to cry again.

A warm hand grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged. He was being led away from the rabid fan girls by a small frame with ponytails. A flush came over his face. Could it be? Was it her? His Lady?

Marinette held his hand all the way to the bakery, and even inside.

The lunch rush was on, and Sabine smiled at them in greeting.

Without a word, she took him upstairs.

"M-Marinette?"

"I'm sorry, I acted without thinking." She said, "you looked like you needed to be rescued."

"I...yeah. But, I actually was waiting for someone."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Gah! I-okay, lets go back—" she stopped, frowning hard. "But...but first, can I...ask you something?"

"Of course! Anything!"

Her face was beet red, as she clenched her fists at her sides. He couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed. "Um...could you ever see us as...more than friends?"

He choked. "What?" He whispered.

"I know you... _probably_ don't feel the same...but I promised someone I would tell you today for sure...I like you, Adrien. Like, really like you."

He was body was frozen, while his heart was melting.

He had found her.

Thinking the worst, Marinette began to get misty-eyed. "Adrien?"

That prompted him into action. One arm around her waist, he pulled them together, the other to her cheek, so he could guide her face to his.

Her lips were as soft as they were in his dreams. A pleasant tingle ran down his spine as she moaned against his lips.

Marinette. It had been Marinette all along. He always had a sweet regard to her. One of the few people he allowed himself to be…well, himself around. Dropping puns and just being a little goofy. Allowing his insecurities to leak through, and finding refuge in her kindness.

He pulled away after a long, blissful minute. "Uh…sorry, I just…"

"Don't apologize…please." She whispered back, her face pink.

"Marinette…" He couldn't help himself. He kissed her again. Claiming her lips for himself, soaking in her warmth and affections, and treasuring this moment he had dreamt of for the last two years. "My Lady." He murmured.

She stiffened. "What…did you call me?"

"My lady." He said again, kissing her cheek. "You were right, I just need someone to love me to come out a little more."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and held him at arm's length. "What are you talking about?"

Adrien began to panic. Had he been wrong? Was this just a coincidence?

"You—" If she wasn't Ladybug, he was not about to out himself as Chat Noir to someone, though he didn't doubt that Marinette could keep it a secret. "You were my first kiss. But not here. I don't actually remember it happening, which I am very upset about."

Her eyes were wide. "What! When?! The only other person I've kissed was—..." she took a step back, dislodging herself from him completely. "You're Chat Noir."

He nodded, but didn't like the horrified look on her face. "And you're Ladybug...right?"

She nodded, covering her lips with her hand. "I can't believe this..."

Adrien's shoulders sagged. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You said you loved Adrien. But Chat is...different. So I assumed..."

Marinette remembered his words from last night, and said aloud. "I hate that everyone loves him."

"What?"

"That's what you said. But I love you, Adrien. You have many sides. The suave and goofy Chat Noir, the perfect model son, the sensitive boy, the brave hero...all of it. I love all of it. I—" Her face burned hotly. "I love you."

He smiled sweetly, blushing himself. "Then why did you look so scared?"

"I wasn't scared…I was disappointed in myself."

He tugged her closer so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "Whatever for?"

"For never noticing. Alya even photoshopped you into Chat Noir's costume, and I denied it."

"To be fair, I didn't notice you either."

Tikki flew out from her bag. "You two are being too hard on yourselves. The magic of the Miraculous prevents anyone from recognizing you. No matter how close you are."

Adrien sighed in relief and snuggled closer to her. "That's a relief."

Plagg wormed his way out of Adrien's pocket. "Blech, you two are gross. I'm glad this is all over so I don't have to listen to Lover Boy waxing poetic, 'oh if only My Lady loved me! She's my sun! My stars! The very beat of my heart!'"

"I never said that!" Though the blush on his cheek said otherwise.

"Yes you did! I remember because it was the same day you discovered that Fanfic—" But Plagg could not finish his sentence, as Adrien had started swatting at him.

"You! Shut! IT!"

Marinette simply giggled. "Oh silly Kitty." It was so bizarre to say that to him, while there was no mask on his face. But the longer she stared at him, with that cunning smirk on his lips, the easier it was to imagine the Mask. She ruffled his hair, making it more Chat-Like. "You're cute."

"Oh but My Lady, it is you who is cute!" He squeezed her into a hug. "And I'm so glad it's you."

"Because you know me already?"

"That's a big plus. Especially since I'm going to be following you around like a stray kitten."

She rolled her eyes.

"But…because of what happened last night. There's only a few people that I can be myself around. I was so horrified when you said you were in love with Adrien, because I thought…for a moment, you were just a stranger watching me. But I should have known better. I've always liked Marinette, and I've trusted her with everything. And even if she was a little skittish around me, I knew my heart was safe with her."

Marinette's eyes misted up again. "I'm so glad. I always wanted to be a refuge for you. In or out of the mask."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Marinette."

She avoided his gaze, shyly before glancing up through her lashes. "Can…we kiss again?"

His eyes widened as he beamed. "Marinette, I swear on my grave, that you can kiss me anytime, anywhere and I will not care."

She smirked. "Even in front of your dad? Chloe?"

He laughed. "Especially in front of them! You…are my soulmate."

"Then let's stop talking."

"You read my mind."


End file.
